What its like
by Lilttle1Miss1Sunshine
Summary: It has a really crap-tacular but eh what you gonna do


##

**A.N: Y**ah my first lemon so be gentle :D and no flaming

because if you do then your probably sum jack ass without a life :3

This was written in an hour so yah... shut up,

**##**

They were all eating their muck? Breakfast ?

Whatever the hell the crap Chef's been feeding the, but I wasn't paying attention

to then I was paying attention to Gwen nobody else seemed to notice

but, I did she looked so empty so... sad

but even in that depressing state she looked so beautiful

she's so perfect, to me at least but, I'm

a twenty-two year old pervert in love with a sixteen year old girl.

Man I am such an idiot.

I mutter "You stupid old pervert" to myself.

Since nobody's actually going finish their... Food? Whatever,

I decide its time to give them something to do today

"Good morning Campers!"I say in that happy voice everybody seems hate

for some reason

"Today your challenge today is...Nothing!"

A chorus of whats is heard all through the camp

"Well unless you WAN'T to clean Chef's kitchen"

"NO!"They quickly yell

"Didn't think so,"I say in my jack ass voice as I walk to my

trailer to get myself some REAL food

as I walk into my kitchen and turn my radio on

and I hear a song I hadn't heard since the harder days

**And god forgive**

**you ever had to walk in**

**her shoes**

It reminds me of my mother,

she was a great woman strong and beautiful

until she met Tom when I was five he was great

at leas until they married and he moved in

he started beating Mum

**Then you really **

**might know what is like**

I did everything

I could to stop him from hurting her

well at least directly he started beating me instead

it killed her on the inside

**I seen the good**

**side of bad and the down**

**side of up**

When I was fifteen I got involved

in drugs, dealing and doing. Mostly Heroine and Meth

**I knew this kid**

**named Max who'd get**

**fat stacks out**

**on the corner**

Max was seven years older than me

and had a Wife and three kids

he was only in the business to pay the bills

didn't stop the unsatisfied customer from shooting him in the face

after Max died I stooped using Meth and heroine I still

do a little green now and again

but, Eh! I'm Canadian,

**Then you really**

**might know what**

**its like to**

**have to loose**

Max.

The song ended

"I'm not hungry anymore"I mutter.

I decide to go for a walk in the woods to calm my head

after about a half and hour I hear a soft crying

after looking around a little I find the source of the

crying

It's Gwen why is shee...

Oh my god shes covered in bruises

"Holey crap Gwen what happened,"

she lifted her head quickly

"Nothing!"

I look at her in a soft gaze

and grab hold of her and hold her tightly

she puts up a fight but eventuality caves in and starts bawling

"Shhh its, OK. Now tell me what happened"I softly say

it takes minute but she finally calms down"Heather happened"she sniffles

I hold her tighter to me "do you want to go back you your cabin today"

she shakes her head lightly

"Then its settled you'll spend today with me"

she backs away slightly still in my arms and looks at me

"That is if you want to,"I add quickly

she smiles and nods

I grin and walk her to my cabin

to get some ointment for her bruises

as we get to the trailer I take her

to my kitchen i seat her at the table

and get the ointment and bandages just encase

"Where dose it hurt?"I question

"My back and stomach"

I breath in "Please don't think of me as a perv , but take your to off"

she blushes red as a tomato but she takes her to off

"Could you take your bra off so I can get the rest of your back"

she goes a shade redder but she took off her bra

I feel a tingle in my groin. I scold myself

I start rubbing the ointment on her back

she starts moaning lightly

I go hard and try to not make a noise

"I...I need to ointment on your stomach,"

she starts turning around and I look side was "y...y...your not wearing a t...t...top."

"I...I... know"she blushing looking down enterprisingly

"you wanted me to see" she nods again

I go completely hard from that

"Can I touch your breasts"

"y..y..you want to?"

"ya"

she nods

I slowly lift my hands and lightly brushed a finger against her nipple

she moans lightly I take my left hand and lightly squeezed her breast

`huuuh' she moaned

she climed into my lap and started rubbing herself on my tented groin

"Oh _God_" I groan

"No,Oh my Gwen"she says mater o factly

"I think we need to take this to my bedroom"she looks at me in the eyes "that is if _you _want to"I add quickly "oh okay"she says quietly

I pick her up bridal style and carry to my room I lay here down on my bed

"have you ever done this before?"I question her she shakes her head

"I'll be gentle"I say truthfully as I start to caress her thighs

she giving me small mewls of pleasure as I begin to giving her butterfly kisses down her neck

and slowly start moving down her body

I begin to suckle on her breast.

Her moans of pleasure set my blood on fire.

she put her hands on my chest and pushed me off lightly

"I feel kinda funny"her voice husky in pleasure

"Where?"I questioning

"In between my legs"she whimpers

"Let me fix that," I say as I slowly peel her skirt and tights down

I'm pleasantly surprised to see shes not wearing any panties.

I start blowing on her hot sex

'HuuAh' she moans "G...G..God Chris please touch me,"she begs

I decide to be nice and decide to give her a little relief and started eating her out after a few minutes of eating her, she starts she starts"Aah... Oh GOD, OH GOD!"and she climaxes on my face

"Gwen, can I?"I gesture to my swollen groin

She blushes like a tomato but nods her head

"Thank you,"I whisper in her ear as I strip off my pants and boxers

"This is going to hurt"I say as I break her barrier in one swift push.

Thinking to myself _"So..FUCKING tight"_

She sheds a tear "shh.. its going to stop hurting in a minute"

a few minutes later she starts squirming

I start in a slowly pumping in and out"Go faster"she groans

My speed picks up, and up, and up

until "Oh god, OH GOD, Oh Gooo...d"as her tight walls clamp down on me

my thrusting became erratic and then

"Oh goooood,"

after calming down I roll over and hook my arm around he waste and watch her slowly fall to sleep

when her breathing becomes even I think `_Its been a good day' _I smile and drift off to sleep.

**##**

**A.N:**Yah thanks 4 reading


End file.
